1. Field of the Invention
Some chondrogenetic disorders and dermatological disorders such as psoriasis and malignant disorders such as leukemia can be looked upon as a disease involving a block or an abnormality in differentiation. The present invention relates to novel organic compounds, which have great potential as useful medicaments and which may accordingly be developed and offered for treating the disorders of humans and animals.
Further, the compounds of the prevent invention can be used for diagnosis of leukemia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known that an interesting method exists, by which the differentiation is effected and an extinction of cancer cells caused to occur (J. Med. Chem. 25 1269-1277 (1982) with Title: Retinoids at the Threshold: Their Biological Significance and Therapeutic Potential; Cancer Research (Suppl.) 43 2469s-2475s May 1983 with Title: Inhibition of Carcinogenesis by Retinoids; BLOOD of J.A.S. of Hematology 62 709-721 (1983) with Title: Induction of Differentiation of Human Acute Myelogenous Leukemia Cell. Therapeutic Implications; Experientia 34 1105-1246 1978 with Title: Retinoids, a new class of compounds with prophylactic and therapeutic activities in oncology and dermatology and Cell Technology 2, No. 12 (1983)). This literature reports also that retinoic acid, retinoids and related compounds have significant therapeutic potential in oncology and dermatology.
In the specification of DOS No. 28 54 354, it is reported that stilbene derivatives such as p-((E)-2-(5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-5,5,8,8-tetramethyl-2-naphthyl)propenyl)benzo ic acid are pharmacologically valuable and useful for systemic and topical treatment and prophylaxis of benign or malignant tumors. These compounds and retinoids are said to be suitable for systemic and topical treatment of acne, psoriasis and precancerous conditions and of other dermatophathy which is accompanied by a hyperkeratinization as well as other pathologic and allergic dermatological disease.